russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC welcomes the big league as Gabby Lopez and Felipe Gozon
April 22, 2013 The PCOO Secretary further informed us that on account of sound management, IBC-13 continues to improve the network operations for being a strong number 3 in viewership. The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) known as The Kapinoy Network, is now owns with IBC, IBC News Network (INN), DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 with the network's IBC chairman Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz announced last Saturday (April 20), the big three that happening on local television, the network's primetime block Viva-TV airing on IBC from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot daily, 2:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturdays and 10 a.m. to 12 midnight on Sundays has into block-time agreement with Viva Entertainment that also assisted in improvement of the financial condition of IBC-13 is spending around P7 billion this year in a bid to make IBC, the third leading network in the country, unveiled its new set of officers, as well as new programs and new talents. In this, ABS-CBN and GMA are claiming the number 1 slot, with the Kapamilya chairman Gabby Lopez and president and CEO Charo Santos-Concio, and the Kapuso chairman and CEO Atty. Felipe Gozon and president and COO Gilberto R. Duavit Jr., in which is IBC as the Canoy family remains the undisputed number 3 position. It also purchased Viva, the broadcasting firm’s major blocktimer of IBC. "As the competition because we now defined out own target audience," affirmed Canoy, who also happens to be the chairman of the government-owned sequestered radio and television station in privatization, had the monicker is Kapamilya and Kapuso, IBC brand is Kapinoy in the same major companies increasing our reach, increasing means we hope to increase our advertising rates, to the type of reach and ratings. That is a coming from IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, from reality, drama, fantasy and game show saturated television landscape, IBC now poses a big competition to the country’s more established networks like ABS-CBN and GMA Network, as well the other number 3 slot of TV5. Meanwhile, IBC's primetime block offers the best in Filipino viewers in movies, animes, dramas, comedy, game shows, reality talent search and sports events, in the soap-opera primetime fare from other networks. In which means, ABS-CBN has Gabby Lopez as chairman, Charo Santos-Concio as president, CEO and COO, and GMA Network has chairman and CEO Atty. Felipe Gozon and Gilberto Duavit, Jr. as president and COO, to proven the IBC Board of Directors and IBC management are sales and marketing Tessie Taylor said their company is embarking on an aggressive push for a bigger share of the television audience and has even included tourism-oriented programs among their major focus, the press release said. At present said, the Kapamilya networks has ABS-CBN, Studio 23, ANC, The Filipino Channel (TFC), radio DZMM Radyo Patrol and Tambayan 101.9 as well as DZMM TeleRadyo, Jeepney TV, Balls, Hero TV, Lifestyle Network, Cinema One, Sky Cable, Velvet and Myx along with ABS-CBN Publishing Inc., movie outfit Star Cinema, music recording Star Records, ABS-CBN Interactive, Creative Programs, Inc., talent development and management Star Magic, ABS-CBN Foundation, Inc., Regional Network Group (RNG) and ABS-CBN International subsidiaries part of the Lopez Group of Companies, while the Kapuso networks has GMA, GMA News TV, two radio stations DZBB Super Radyo and 97.1 Barangay LS, along with new interactive GMA New Media, GMA Artist Center, film outfit GMA Films, GMA Kapuso Foundation, regional network RGMA, three international channels GMA Pinoy TV, GMA Life TV and international news network GMA News TV International in the subsidiaries part of GMA Holdings, Inc. The Kapinoy Network as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, has sequestered network led by the undisputed number 3 network IBC, news networks IBC News Network (INN), two radio stations like the AM band DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and the #1 danze mix FM radio station in the country iDMZ 891, together with provincial radio stations DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas and DYBG Kalibo, as well as the tourist-oriuented FM station as 103.8 Boracay FM as well as international channels IBC Global, new media IBC Interactive and the cable music channel Danze TV expects to further enhance the station’s programming, viewership ratings and sales, as well as improve the broadcast network’s coverage and the signal strength throughout the country and in the Asia. In other number 3 is TV5 (Associated Broadcasting Company), which owns ABC Developemnt Corporation, the 3 television stations like TV5, AksyonTV and AKTV, together with cable and satellite channels Hyper, Colours, Weather Information Network, Kids5, AniMega, 5 Max Movie Channel and interactive TeleSingko as well as TV5 Kapatid Foundation, Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., News5, Sports5, Entertainment5, CineMabuhay, PLDT-Smart Foundation, Cignal Digital TV, Rescue5, Studio5, Talent5, music recording TV5 Records, new media TV5 Interactive and publishing TV5 Magazines with 2 FM radio stations like Radyo5 92.3 News FM and DWWW 774 Music AM, and international channels Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International, in which part of MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the beneficial trust fund of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) headed by business tycoon Manny V. Pangilinan as TV5 chairman, along with Atty. Ray C. Espinosa as president and CEO and Roberto V. Barreiro as EVP and COO with its official website with TV5.com.ph, InterAksyon, InterAKTV, Kristn.com and Balut Radio. In location of Diliman, Quezon City, ABS-CBN Broadcast Center has Sgt. Esguerra Ave. corner Mother Ignacia Street, Barangay South Triangle and GMA Network Center has EDSA corner Timog Avenue while the sequestered IBC Broadcast Cityr is now with Broadcast City, Capitol Hills in Old Balara at the headquarters wider audience increasing all the share, increasing all the ratings, increase our rates, increase our revenues. IBC has now having the local audience through to the Kapinoy network campaign relaunch this time. It airs its homegrown shows by bringing the two of the popular basketball tournaments with the PBA and NBA which in the TV viewership ratings from two other networks and future fights of filipino flash Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao as well. Meanwhile, the most-watched teleserye My Family Xyriel and Esperanza, the comedy gag show Happy TODAS and the phenomenal teen drama anthology Dear Heart. It also shows in the ratings with the two of popular, award-winning and top-rating phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link which is the million-peso prize in the primetime TV game shows and popular talent search for the contest K-POP Star Hunt and Born to be a Star for the singing star fans, more Japanese anime series like Chinpui and Cyborg Kurochan, the telenovela Amor Bravio, and the popular koreanovelas like Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Love which is the grabbed prime-time ratings from established popular shows. There will be the major announcements in the coming weeks on the sequestered of Channel 13 identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with the IBC's local production, ine same network of ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 in terms to the established ratings, based on Kantar Media's data.